Qui de nous deux ?
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Hanamaki et Matsukawa se retrouvent coincés dans l'appartement qu'ils partagent, un jour de mauvais temps. Que vont-ils faire pour s'occuper ? Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir cette fiction aussi courte qu'idiote!
Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Qui de nous deux ... ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Personnages: J'ai tenté de voir combien de fictions Matsuhana en français il y avait par ici ... 5 dont 3 à moi. Alors oui, va y avoir Makki et Mattsun dans celle-ci, car je vais pas laisser cette section aussi peu remplie, foi de Lil's!

Note:  
Rhm... Que dire ? A part que c'est vraiment débile comme idée. Mais je les imaginais tellement faire ça. Bref, je vous laisse lire ça avant de trop en dire.

* * *

La météo n'avait pas menti. Dehors, c'était la tempête et quiconque osait mettre un pied dehors finissait trempé de la tête au pied en quelques secondes. Les deux étudiants pensaient sortir puisqu'ils avaient enfin fini leurs partiels. Malheureusement pour eux, le temps en avait décidé autrement et ils étaient coincés dans le petit appartement qu'ils partageaient.

\- Mon canard des îles, je m'ennuie.

\- Mon bichon, je cherche justement un moyen de te divertir.

Makki soupira. C'était lui qui ne faisait que râler depuis une bonne demi heure. Et c'était aussi de sa faute si les deux utilisaient des surnoms horribles. Il commençait à s'en lasser, ayant déjà passé les plus moches. Il s'étonnait cependant qu'en trente minutes, ils n'aient toujours pas fait le tour et qu'aucun n'est déclaré forfait.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un meilleur jeu. On pourrait jouer à ... à ... à ...  
\- Ma petite mouette était-elle en train de sécher ?  
\- Oi, mon petit baleineau, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'interrompre, je pourrais te monter que non, je ne capitulerai pas si facilement.

Le rouquin n'allait pas déclarer forfait, même si son défi le lassait déjà. Mais c'était sûrement à cause de l'ennui qui pesait sur sa conscience qu'il perdait de l'intérêt dans la recherche de petits surnoms débiles. Après tout, ils avaient déjà épuisé pas mal d'idées depuis ce matin. Ils avaient regardé un film, lu quelques pages d'un livre, écouté de la musique, cuisiné, dansé, joué à divers jeux plus débiles les uns que les autres et surtout Hanamaki avait fini par se vernir les ongles. Une de leurs amis avait oublié son vernis à ongles et le rouquin n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'essayer. Il était encore en train d'agiter ses mains, espérant que cela fasse sécher plus rapidement la deuxième couche qu'il venait d'appliquer.

\- Ma petite marmotte des bois, je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée.

Intrigué, Makki tendit l'oreille, prêt à écouter l'idée de Mattsun. Mais il comprit bien vite que celui-ci faisait exprès de le faire languir. Il voulait que le rouquin utilise un sobriquet ridicule à son tour avant de dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Ma mie, ce n'est pas très gentil de me laisser espérer ainsi.  
\- Ne crains rien, mon roudoudou, je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Que dirais-tu de construire un château fort ?

\- T'es sérieux, mon choupinou d'amour ? Tu n'as pas oublié que j'avais encore mes ongles en train de sécher ?

Mattsun rit légèrement en voyant son vis-à-vis venir agiter ses mains devant ses yeux. Makki était une vraie diva des fois, mais il l'aimait comme ça. Se levant, il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et partit récupérer de quoi construire leur fort. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux à le construire.

\- Mon biquet, aurais-tu perdu ?  
\- Mon sucre d'orge, il me semble que j'ai encore de la réserve.

Aucun ne voulait admettre sa défaite. Ils étaient encore prêt à lutter. Même si chacun savait qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre la fin de la liste de surnoms débiles. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas en inventer à l'infini. Il fallait que l'un d'entre eux craque.

Après quelques minutes à batailler avec les draps, coussins et autres tissus, ils réussirent à construire un fort digne de ce nom. Mattsun fut le premier à entrer à l'intérieur, faisant rapidement signe à son compagnon de le rejoindre.

\- Petit cochon, tu n'attends que ça, hein ?, Souffla Makki en entrant à son tour. Il avança doucement, à quatre pattes jusqu'à son vis-à-vis, se trouvant juste au dessus de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres qui annonçait déjà la couleur.

\- Ma p'tite caille, je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire.

Mattsun avait dit ça d'une voix faussement innocente qui fit bien rire Makki. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas languir plus longtemps, venant l'embrasser. Il fit durer quelques instants le baiser avant de glisser son visage au niveau du cou de son partenaire.

\- Hm. Je vais te dévorer tout cru...  
\- ... Tu as perdu, chéri.  
\- Hein ?

Le rouquin se redressa, se trouvant assis à califourchon sur son petit ami. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Tu n'as pas utilisé de sobriquets ridicules.  
\- Quoi ? Non! Tu peux pas me faire ça alors qu'on allait faire des choses ...  
\- Des choses ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là. Et ça ne compte pas.  
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Souffla Mattsun avant de renverser la situation. Il se retrouva alors au dessus de son petit ami qui semblait le bouder.

\- Et comme convenu, comme tu as perdu, c'est toi qui ira acheter les cadeaux d'Oikawa.

Hanamaki se mordit la lèvre. Ils avaient décidé d'acheter toute une panoplie de vêtements avec des aliens dessus. Cela allait des chaussettes aux sous-vêtements. Aucun de deux ne voulaient être jugé en achetant ça et au lieu de tirer à pile ou face qui irait, ils avaient décidé de voir qui serait celui qui arriverait à trouver le plus de surnoms débiles, le perdant s'occupant ainsi des cadeaux.

\- Maintenant que c'est décidé, et si on revenait aux choses sérieuses ?  
\- Non.

Détournant la tête pour éviter le baiser de Matsukawa, le rouquin continuait de bouder. Mais son petit ami n'avait pas dit son dernier et après quelques baisers et caresses, il céda rapidement, lâchant un petit "Je te déteste" pour la forme. Makki était raide dingue de Mattsun et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Même perdre à un défi et se ridiculiser ne changerait pas son amour pour lui.

* * *

Ah ah ... Quand je disais que c'était débile, je ne plaisantais pas! Bref, voilà, la petite histoire du soir. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt!


End file.
